The Last Chance
by Elizabeth Marie Cooper
Summary: Serena Beckett,is Harry Potter's body gaurd. Voldemort decides to use Barty Crouch Jr. to cut off Potter's protection. Barty kidnaps Serena and takes her to Voldemort. Voldemort uses Serena to get the last horcrux. What happens when plans go wrong?
1. Escaped

**Authors note: I have seen so many Barty Crouch Jr. fanfics with Hermione Granger and something about traveling back in time. I decided to write my own fanfics, and this time it's an OC/Barty Crouch Jr. one. I hope this one goes really well. I want it to be the best one I ever wrote. I ask of all the readers to please review my story. I will work so hard on this story to make it the best I can. I would really appreciate some reviews. Thank You for all your support and here is the summary of my story. **

**Summary: Serena Beckett is a young witch an auror, who is the trio's body guard. Voldemort sends Barty Crouch Jr. to cut off all of Harry Potter's resources, which means kidnapping Serena and brining her to Voldemort. Once in captivity Serena gets to know Barty Crouch Jr. and Voldemort's plan. Voldemort decides to use Serena to get the last horcrux. What happens when all plans fail? Follow Serena Beckett and Barty Crouch Jr. through a game of cat and mouse, hidden clues, and romance as the plot unfolds and only good or evil can win. (This takes place in the 7th year after Dumbledore dies.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters, or places. I do own Serena Beckett, her family and friends. **

**And now introducing my first Barty Crouch Jr. /OC fanfic: The Last Chance**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Bang!_ A door shattered into pieces as Serena ran out. Her heart was beating fast, she was all sweaty, a look of terror on her face. A spell flew past her, almost hitting her on the back as she ran down the hallway and to the stairs. **

"**Wait my darling! Come back to me." a voice said in the darkness behind her. **

**Serena ran down the stairs, skipping some as she went, and her wand out beside her. A spell flew past her again, this time knocking over a china set by the stairway. **

**A figure was looking down at her from the top of the stairs. "Why won't you trust me dear? I won't hurt you." The figure shot a spell at her. Serena ducked and fell onto the floor. The figure cursed and started running down the stairs.**

**Serena picked herself off the floor and ran down the long hallway before her. More hexes flew at her. Serena turned around and fired a spell. "Crucio!" **

**The figure behind her dodged the spell and stood straight up and pointed a wand at her. Both opponents were pointing their wands at each other waiting for the other to make a first move. **

"**Well, well, well" the figure stepped forward into the light coming through the windows along the hallway. **

**Serena did not recognize the man the stood a few feet away from her. All she knew was that he was a death eater, trying to kill her. Serena kept her wand pointing at him, ready to strike him. **

"**You clever brat. Almost had you a minute ago" the man chuckled and grinned. **

**Serena fired a spell. "Stupefy!" The man sent the spell flying behind him with his wand. **

"**Nice try, but you're still going to die. Avada Kadavra!" The man sent the spell flying at Serena. Serena screamed. **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"**Wake up! Wake up!" shouted a voice. Serena sat straight up in her bed, all covered with sweat, her brown hair stuck to her face. She was breathing fast and her eyes searching the room. **

"**Looks like you were having a nightmare, are you okay now dear?" asked Mrs. Weasly handing a glass of water to Serena. **

**Serena took the glass of water and had a sip. "Yes. I'm fine, thank you." Serena took deep long breaths as she tried calming down.**

"**Well, come down stairs for breakfast when you're ready. Arthur and Remus are already up." Mrs. Weasly walked toward the door. **

"**Mrs. Weasly, what time is it?" asked Serena after taking a sip of her water and then resting it on the nightstand.**

"**It's 6:00. Best you come down now, we need you as a guard in Diagon Alley. You could buy yourself some things too." Mrs. Weasly left the room and headed down to the kitchen.**

**Serena heard Mrs. Weasly's footsteps go down the stairs and onto the main floor. Serena had been staying at the burrow the whole summer. She was assigned as Mr. Potter's bodyguard for the whole year. Today they would be going shopping for their school supplies.**

**Serena got up and put her clothes on. She put her black cloak on and proceeded down the stairs and into the kitchen.**

**When she got there, Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasly were discussing the Daily Prophet's headline. **

"**I can't believe it Remus! He escaped again." Mr. Weasly stared at the newspaper and then slammed it on the table. "It's been the second time! How is it possible?" **

**Serena walked over to the table. "Morning Remus, morning Arthur" She took a seat next to Mr. Weasly. **

"**Good morning Beckett" said Remus as he buttered his toast and then took a bite out of it. **

"**Toast or Pancakes Serena?" asked Mrs. Weasly while washing the dishes. **

"**Toast please." **

**Serena looked at Mr. Weasly. "Who escaped?" **

"**Barty Crouch Jr." Mr. Weasly shook his head and then looked down. "He's one hell of a death eater."**

**Serena picked up the newspaper lying on the table and read the headline. "Crouch escapes again, Mayhem at the ministry." She looked at the picture below it.**

**Serena froze. Her mouth opened in shock. It was the man in her nightmare. Crouch was the man. **

"**I know you could feel the evil coming on." Mr. Weasly shook his head again and continued to eat his pancakes. **

"**Here you go dear, eat up, we have a whole tiring day ahead of us." Mrs. Weasly handed Serena her toast on a plate.  
**

"**Thanks." Serena took the plate and took a bite of her toast. _A whole day, I wonder what exciting thing is going to happen to us today._**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please Review! I love this soo far. I am having soo much fun writing this. I ask for your reviews. Please review, I appreciate it. Thank You. – Ariel Cooper.**


	2. Not a dream

**Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. I didn't get a lot of reviews, but there's always another chapter. I hope you like this one, It took me a month to actually write this, I was soo busy with high school it was unbelievable. So, here's the new chapter!**

**"Where is he?" Voldemort yelled. His echo bouncing off the stone walls underneath the earth. Wormtail shivered in the darkness.**

"**He will come soon my lord"**

**Voldemort continued yelling. **

"**He escaped Azkaban to serve me, where is he now?"**

**Footsteps where heard down the stone floor behind them. Wormtail and Voldemort both drew out their wands and turned to face the figure before them. **

"**Your late Crouch!" Voldemort spat out.**

"**I'm sorry my lord, I had to hide for a while before I came here" Barty Crouch Jr. stepped forward and bowed his head.**

"**You've got a job to do."**

**Diagon Alley was once bustling with wizards and witches, but after the mayhem at the ministry 2 years ago, half of the shops were closed. **

"**Beckett, take Ginny, I'll take Harry and Ron, Mrs. Weasly will take Hermione." Remus Lupin stood beside Serena as they both watched some shoppers gathered in groups looking through window shops. **

"**Don't worry Remus, I got it covered." Serena turned to Remus and smiled. He smiled back.**

"**Meet us back here at 11:00" and with that said he talked to Harry and Ron and the group went off, Mrs. Weasly followed. **

"**C'mon Ginny, lets go get your books first shall we?" Serena walked over to Ginny Weasly and placed her hand on her shoulder. Ginny smiled and then took out the booklist and gave it to Serena. Serena took the paper and quickly overlooked it.**

"**Expensive! Goodness, what do they teach you there now?" Serena chuckled and gave the booklist to Ginny. **

**She remembered when she was in Hogwarts. It was only 4 years ago when she graduated. Serena was a Slytherin, much unexpected but it made clear sense. When Serena was younger she played the most pranks on her family and friends. She was a smart student yes, but she enjoyed fooling around rather than studying. In overall she was a little princess too, all the guys followed her around, but she knew better.**

**Serena and Ginny walked into Flourish and Blots. **

"**I think I trust you to go find these books yourself. I'll be waiting, yell if anything happens" said Serena to Ginny as they walked further into the store.**

"**Okay. I'll be back soon." Ginny left her side to go look for her books.**

**Serena walked towards the Charms book section. She looked at the book titles and picked up one she liked. _Quick charms for every day use. _Serena flipped open the book and skimmed it. Displeased with the book, she shut it and put it back. Serena wandered off to the Dark Arts section. **

**_Now this is more like it_ she thought as she looked at the book titles. Serena picked two books out about the Dark Arts and went up to the cashier and bought them. _I'm sure I'll have fun reading about the mysteries of the dark arts and the many struggles through it. _ **

**Serena turned around. "Oh hi Serena" said a warm husky male voice. **

**Serena looked up. It was her ex boyfriend David Warren. He was an average size man with short messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. **

"**Hey David, nice seeing you again." Serena walked passed him. Before Serena could be out of his reach, David grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back.**

"**You know, we could still be friends, you can visit me on my days off" he sweetly smiled and let go of her wrist. Serena looked down.**

"**I got a job too, and I don't really have breaks David" she bit her lip and looked away. David looked down and put his hands in his coat pocket. **

**David was a wealthy warlock who was dating Serena for 3 years at Hogwarts. He was a Hufflepuff. Serena moved in with David a year ago and then split up. **

"**Why did you come here David?"**

"**Because I still love you Serena, please come back home, let's start a family together." David looked back up and smiled at Serena.**

"**The answer is no David, now leave me alone. I moved on." Serena walked away from David and then looked for Ginny.**

"**Go NOW!" yelled Voldemort at Barty as he paced up and down the stone hallway.**

"**Bring her back to me, alive"**

**Barty Crouch Jr. bowed his head. "Yes my lord. I will not disappoint you."**

**Voldemort turned to him and grinned wickedly. "Meet us back in the manor and hurry!"**

**Barty Crouch Jr. nodded and disapperated to Diagon Alley.**

"**Gather the death eaters Wormtail, you know what to do." Voldemort walked down the hallway and disappeared. **

**Wormtail gave a wicked smiled and pointed his wand at the dark mark on his left arm. "Let the dark lord rise forever"**

"**Ginny?" asked Serena as she looked down the potions section of the bookstore. _What am I thinking! Ginny at the potions section? _**

"**Ginny are you here?" Serena peered around the corner again. **

"**Looking for something?"**

**Serena turned around to face Barty Crouch Jr. holding Ginny Weasly, his hand over her mouth and the other holding her captive. Serena took her wand out.**

"**Let go of her!" yelled Serena. **

**All the other shoppers ran out of the bookstore screaming after seeing Barty take out his own wand. **

"**I thought you were dead" said Serena.**

"**Well apparently I'm not, why fancy me?" asked Barty. He made his tongue flicker just like a snake.**

**Serena was grossed out. "Never in a million years, now let her go!" screamed Serena. **

"**Desperate are we? You see I came here for a little trade." Barty held Ginny tighter.**

"**You come with me, or she dies." Barty pointed his wand at Ginny's neck. He grew and evil grin.**

**Serena knew it was true. She would kill him when they were alone. **

"**Fine, but you can never touch Ginny again." Serena moved closer and slowly put her wand down.**

**Barty let go of Ginny and pushed her to the side. He grabbed Serena by the waist and pulled her close. Barty smiled and held her tighter.**

"**You sicken me" spat out Serena. She gave a mean look and turned her head.**

"**Get used to it." Barty spun Serena around so her back was against his chest.**

"**Walk out of the store and turn the corner" whispered Barty in her ear. **

"**Do it!" yelled Barty. Ginny Weasly ran out of the store and went to go find the order.**

**Serena walked out of the store and turned the corner. They heard voices and spells being fired. _Good Ginny_. The order would save her, she knew it. **

**Before she could turn around Barty and her disapperated. **

**Serena landed on top of Barty when they hit the stone ground. **

"**Oww…where are we?" asked Serena. **

"**Don't ask questions, walk up the stairs." Serena walked up the stairs and looked around, they were in a mansion made out of stone and snakes carve into the stone. **

**Barty started feeling her stomach with his spare hand. Serena slapped it away. **

"**Fisty eh?" Barty chuckled. _The dark lord will be please with me. _**

**Hope you liked the chapter. I need some reviews please. Thanks a bunch. **


	3. Moonlight

Okay, so I know this chapter is a little late, but I was really busy with school and stuff. I wrote the last 2 chapters before the 7th book came out so I still need to change the plot around a little. It wasn't what I expected. So here's the 3rd Chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Barty shoved her up cold stone stairs. Serena squirmed wildly causing Barty to slightly slip on the steps. Barty managed to continue up the stairs and reach the platform. Before them was a huge wooden door, a snake carved on both sides. Barty pushed Serena through the door. Serena fell, skinning her left elbow on the cold marble floor.

"Ms. Beckett, I have been expecting you" a cold voice spoke in the darkness.

Serena stood up, her wand out. Everything was dark. Suddenly the room was lit by small torches on the wall. Lord Voldemort slowly approached Serena.

"Well, well, you don't look scared my dear. Do you think someone will come and save you?" Voldemort chuckled.

"What do you want?" Serena kept her wand pointed at Voldemort.

Voldemort circled her, keeping firm eye contact.

"I want you to serve under me for a little while"

"I decline" Serena quickly said.

"No one declines the Dark Lord" Barty came up behind Serena and put his wand on her neck, holding her back with his one arm firmly grasping her hand behind her back.

"If you decline then you will lose your life and something more precious to you" Voldemort pointed to the wall on the right. The bricks went up revealing a cell with iron bars.

Serena grew a confused look on her face.

Inside the cell were Serena's mom and siblings.

"Let them go, they are no use to you!" shouted Serena.

"But my dear, then what would I use as leverage so you may serve me?" Voldemort quietly chuckled.

Serena heard the chuckles of other deatheaters in the room, standing at every corner, wands pointed out.

"Serena! Help us!" cried her little sister Jeanette.

"Quiet you!" shouted a deatheaters standing next to the cell.

"You don't want anything happening to them, would you now?" Barty whispered into Serena's ear.

Those words sent a shiver down her spine. Serena turned her face, hoping he wouldn't get closer.

"Name your conditions" said Serena

"You go on a little quest with one of my deatheaters, do what you are told. Your family goes free and unharmed if you succeed. If you don't succeed however…well then you know what lies ahead" Voldemort stepped in front of her. "Do we have a deal?"

Serena thought of her future. _I'll agree, and when he needs me the most, I will escape and come back for my family and run away. Yes that's what I will do!_

"Deal" replied Serena. "Let me go to my family"

Voldemort nodded and Barty let go. Serena ran over to the cell.

Her mother came up to her. A slight tear ran down Serena's face.

"Don't worry mama…I will come back for you and Dad…and" Serena became speechless.

"Where is dad?" she asked her mother.

Serena's mom shook her head and started sobbing… "Serena…your dad is gone. He died…trying to protect us" The sobbing got louder, and then Serena slumped down on the floor next to her mother who was holding her hand behind the bars. Her eyes watered up. Serena started sobbing as well. Serena felt her mom hand her something and close her hand.

_Be strong Serena….now is the time to protect your family. _

"Mama, I will come back for everyone…I will come back for dad as well" and with that Serena stood up and blew a kiss to her family. Still sobbing she walked over to Voldemort and gave him to most resentful look she could create.

"Do not look at me like that!" Voldemort took out his wand and slapped Serena across the face. "I am not one to be disrespected."

A red mark lined Serena's cheek. She remained standing, a few more tears slid down her check burning where the line was.

"Crouch!" called Voldemort

"Yes my lord?" Barty stood in front of Voldemort and bowed.

"Retrieve what I asked you to, and take Ms. Beckett with. I give you permission to do what you want with her, just make sure cooperates.

"I will not disappoint you my lord"

Barty grabbed Serena's arm and they both apparated.

Serena sat down in a chair by the window over looking Harry's hideout, in Grimmuald Place. She knew he was there, but Barty did not. This was his post.

_I wish I didn't have to do this._

She could hear Barty Crouch Jr. talking to a couple of deatheaters in the corner of the room. Serena stood up and walked towards the back of the torn down apartment.

"What are you doing?" asked Barty.

"I'm tired…I would like to go to sleep"

"Very believable, not trying to escape are we?"

"No, like I told you I'm just very tired" Serena gave him a resentful look.

"Sorry missy, but my orders, you stay close to me all the time" Barty smiled wickedly and did his tongue trick.

Serena turned around quickly from disgust and then proceeded toward the couches were Barty and the deatheaters now sat.

"You picked out a cute one there Barty" said another deatheater.

Barty chuckled. "Isn't she?" he smirked and winked at Serena.

"The Dark Lord has a mission for us gentlemen, we start tomorrow morning"

"Well then, we better get going. Get a goodnights rest Ms. Beckett, your going to need it. Keep an eye out for the house." The two deatheaters apparated.

Barty stared at her for a while.

"I don't play games Crouch" said Serena.

"That's too bad, its loads of fun" replied Barty

"Easy for you to say. One cannot have fun when they have just been kidnapped, and their family is being held hostage" Serena sighed.

Serena stood up and went by the window and look outside. The house below had lights on. Through the window she could see flashes of the TV as the channels were constantly changing. There own hideout was dreadful. Ripped couches, scarce food, and graffiti all over the place. The only light was coming from a spare wand on the table and the moonlight. She heard Barty's footsteps behind her.

"If only you joined after you came out of Hogwarts."

"I chose not to, my family never supported him" replied Serena.

"Tisk, tisk, maybe I could have met your pretty face earlier" Barty leaned against the window pane and folded his arms.

"Oh yes. You're very sweet" said Serena sarcastically.

"People say I'm charming for an evil guy"

Serena had to chuckle at that.

"Is that so? You're also pretty sweet for taking a poor innocent young lady hostage and forcing her to do evil" Serena started walking toward her temporary makeshift mattress in the corner of the room.

"I'm just doing my job" said Barty.

Serena gave him a dirty look and then sat down on her bed. She twirled the object her mom gave her….a ring. Serena slipped it on and it glowed in the moonlight. Somehow this would help her…her mom knew what lied ahead.

Serena saw Barty lay down on the couch. Within minutes Serena closed her eyes and fell asleep on the mattress.

* * *

So I hope you liked this chapter. More funny, romantic, and adventurous chapters coming up. Please review. 


End file.
